I Miss You
by SPN221B
Summary: Miley Stewart has sunk. Mentally and physically. With her only family away in Tennessee, she fallen into deep, dark depression. Hannah is missing according to the press, for Miley has given up on her. Will her older brother show up in time to save her? Or is Miley a goner? Sorry about the cheesy title.
1. Chapter One- Why Did You Leave?

_Miley's P.O.V._

Why did you leave? Did you not know I need you? Did you not know you were all I had? Mom's gone, dad's gone, heck, even Hannah is gone. You were all I had after the accident that killed dad. But it did more than that. It killed Hannah too. At first she was fine. But all to quickly she realized how many songs were because of dad.

I've quit Hannah act entirely, she's disappeared off the map. Lilly and Oliver act differently around me, and no one brings up you anymore. You haven't wrote for weeks and I haven't had a call or text from you in months. Am I really that big of disappointment? I need you more than ever, but you're not here.

I'm sorry about all the names I called you, all the times I crashed your plans, stole all of the attention, and ruined the one time you found someone who really loved you. I just need you back. I need my big brother.

I've started thinking about suicide. About who would miss me if I was gone. And right now I'm not sure even you would. I've always been a nuisance. A glory hog. I just want it all to end.

I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I don't know if you'll get this, or if you do, if you'll read it, but I miss you so much Jackson. Please come home or at least call soon.

Love your sister, Miley

I sealed the letter, addressed it, and put on a stamp. Kissing it, I prayed he would get it. It could be the last one. I threw it in the mailbox and made my way back the house. Flopping on the couch, I wondered why I continued to do this. He rarely wrote back. The last time I got a letter was six months ago. He texted me a good morning and how are you doing text four months ago. I had responded with that I was okay, and I missed him, but never got something back. I wrote him a letter every two weeks. I was always along the lines of I miss you. I didn't know that him going to collage meant he would never talk to me again.

I hear the mail truck pull up, and sigh. Another letter was gone. Waiting for five minutes, I went to go get the mail that had been left. There were two things. A piece of junk mail, and a letter from Jackson. Dropping the junk mail and racing in the house, she torn open the envelope. Her heart pounded as she slid the letter out and unfolded it. Taking a deep breath she started to read it.

Dear Miley,

Thank you so much for your letters. It makes me feel really good knowing there is still someone who misses me there. I miss you so much, and can't wait to see you again.

Speaking of seeing you again, I'm coming home for the whole month of December. I've saved up almost a month and a half of break, and thought it would be a good time to come see you again, as it's been far to long.

Sorry about not writing more. I've been super busy and haven't even had time for a simple phone call. Heck, I've not called, wrote, or talked to anyone other than my teachers for a long time. Though I should do it more often for you.

How's the Hannah act coming? There's been a few news headlines I've seen that says she's disappeared. I know losing dad was tough on you, it was extremely hard on me, but what would he say if he saw you just giving up? Try to get back into the swing of things okay? Just for me?

Okay, I have to go. I'll try to write again soon if I don't see you before that. Also, I got a new phone number as there was someone else who kept using it. Here's the new one, (890)537-8789. Love you lots Miles.

Your bro, Jackson

A small smile spread across my face. Maybe things would be a little better now that Jackson was coming home for a little. Yawning, i grabbed a blanket off the back of the chair, and fell asleep, a small piece of me reinsured.

* * *

 **Hey guys! First Hannah Montana story! This is just a story I thought up. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	2. Chapter Two- Don't Do It

**Hey everyone! Before we get to the story, we shall do reviews! So here it goes!**

 **back21973: _Thank you so much for your review! They make me so happy! I love reading stories about the brother/sister relationship also, and thought to try my hand at writing one. Well I hope you continue to review!_**

 **Well on to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Jackson's P.O.V._

It had been three weeks since I last received a letter from Miley. Maybe she had stopped writing. Who could blame her? I rarely had time to respond to them. But I really did love getting them. It made me feel loved.

I heard a knock, at Ooki walked in. He was my roommate and probably my best friend here. Seeing the stack of mail in his arms, I eagerly waited to see if there was anything from Miley.

"Here you go Jackson. Two things for you, four for me. Weird. You normally get more than me." he laughed at I snatched the mail out of his hand.

One was the hat and scarf I had ordered for Miley's Christmas gift. The hat was hard to find in the right size and I wasn't sure she'd like it, but the scarf was a silverish pink, without small blue stones weaved into it. I figured it would look beautiful on my little sister.

"Fancy scarf and hat. Who's the lucky lady?" Ooki asked. "Is she pretty?"

"Oh yes. She's beautiful. This scarf is for my little sister, Miley. I've told you about her before, right?" I answered happily, seeing that the other thing in my hand was a letter from her.

He nodded. "No need to explain... Again."

I stuck my tounge out at him, and ripped open the letter, happy at first. But my smile soon turned to a frown, reading what had been wrote on the letter. She had quit the Hannah act entirely? Thinking about suicide? What had happened to Miley? I know dad dying and me going to collage had been hard on her, but what had really happened to push her this far? If I know anything about my sis, she was very stubborn, hard working, and rarely gave up. So why would she now?

"Hey Ooki? I'm ganna step out for a minute." I said, my voice filled with pain and concern.

Ooki nodded. "Sure thing. You alright Jackson? You sound really worried."

"Yeah. I am." I responded. "Here, read this. What does it sound like to you?" I asked, handing him the letter.

Reading it over, he looked up with fearful eyes. "Dude, it made just be me, but that sounds like a suicide note. When was the last time you called your sister?" my chest grew tighter with every word.

"Four months ago, but I got a different letter from her just three weeks ago. And look at the postmark on this. It went through the postal service four days ago. It might not be to late."

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and tried to call Miley. It went straight to voice mail. Slamming my phone shut, I ran out the door towards the break ward. Ooki chased after me, barely keeping up, I was running so fast.

"Jackson!" he shouted. "How can I help?"

"Book me a ticket to LA! The soonest flight you can get. I'll pay anything!" I yelled back.

He nodded. "Got it!"

I rushed in, and cut past everyone else, making people extremely angry. Slamming my hands on the desk, I stopped to take a three second breather.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to go back to the back of the line. Some have been waiting all day." the woman at the desk said.

"I know, but I need an instant pass for five days." I begged. "It's for my sister back in LA."

She looked slightly worried. "Is she sick? Is there no ones there to take care of her?" the woman spoke softly.

I handed her the letter. "She sent me this. It looks like a suicide note to me and my roommate. I'm the only family she has since our dad died. Please. I need to go."

"Of course. I'll need your name and student ID." she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Jackson Stewart. My ID is 558512. Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"Nope." she handed me back me letter. "Go save your sister."

A few minutes later I was back at my room. Ooki was standing outside waiting, with a printed out ticket and my two bags packed, along with my backpack which held Miley's hat and scarf. He gave me the items and a weak smile.

"The flight leaves in three hours. You best get going." he said softly.

"Thank you Ooki."

I then ran out, praying that my sister would come to her senses. I called her one last time at the airport.

"Hi! You've reached Miley Stewart. Leave me a message and I'll get to ya!"

"Flight 47678 boarding."

Snap!

* * *

 **And tada! We have a second chapter. Well I hope you all enjoyed, and please! Review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	3. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
